The Eyes of Death
by Angelhart
Summary: the love between Malachite(Kunzite) and Sailor Venus in the Silver Millenium


# The eyes of death

** **

** **

** **

~The Eyes of Death is one episode of the Cycle of the Moon.

It is about the Sailor Senshi's and Princes Serinity and their time in the Silver Millennium and how they met their lovers. 

(As in the manga version of Sailormoon, their lovers crossed over to the 'dark side' and betrayed the Moonkingdom)

This story is about Sailor Venus and is written in first person. 

This is a romantic / dramafanfic. 

Please r&r

~ Angelhart

[tenshishin@hotmail.com][1]

I hear someone call my name. 

"Sailor Venus!"

I turn around to face the one whose voice calls out my name. I smile as I see the white cat run towards me. Panting he sits before me. Artemis asks if I would like some company on my patrol shake my head in a "no" reply. I love to patrol alone. It gives me time ease my restless mind. He runs off after I tell him that Sailor Mercury wouldn't mind some company. She hates to patrol alone in the dark. The darkness has always frightened her. Me…? I love it. 

I start my patrol humming a tune which I cannot recall. In the background I can hear the music coming from out of the palace. A ball is held every month. Knowing I am a terrible dancer, I always decline the dance requests and hide in the darkness outside. I started my patrol early this evening, which saves me from sneaking away on the dance floor. I smile, no… I grin. Sometimes I can be a real sneaky vixen. Now I laugh softly.

Boring. These patrols always are. This kingdom is very peaceful, but the patrols are necessary. The crystal that protects us and the earth is a wanted object, due to it's incredible power and although no one has ever made an attempt to steal it, we, the sailor warriors, the senhi's are always on our guard. Our job is to protect it and the Kingdom. Fight for it, even if it gets us killed. 

This boring patrol... My body and mind longs for action. I am always restless. Not like the others. I cannot watch the sky for hours like Sailor Jupiter, or read books like Sailor Mercury. I am much like Sailor Mars. Always restless. In mind and body. 

I sigh, but suddenly I here a crack of a breaking branch behind me. I turn around in one swift move to face the danger or whatever is behind me. In a fighting position I stare at a person who has sneaked up on me from behind. He laughs. I stare in his eyes, who have a strange icy blue color and lost in their gaze upon me, my guard is down.

"I am sorry," he says. 

He wears a white uniform, the same color as his long hair and I see the sign of the earth kingdom on his uniform. I smile. He forms no threat, for I know he is a general of prince Endymion's army. His name is Malachite.

"I didn't mean to startle you. I was doing a safety check, but I see it wasn't necessary at all, for you are already on patrol. But still I am glad that I came here when I heard a noise, for now I can finally see the famous beauty of Sailor Venus."

I blush at his words. The flatterer. This line is old and I mostly laugh when men use it, but somehow he has made me blush.

"Would you mind if I join you on your patrol?" he asks.

I look at him, still lost in his eyes. Somehow they frighten me and excite me at the same time.

"I mostly patrol alone," I answer. I strangely want and don't want him to join me. These confused feelings that have overcome me so suddenly, make me feel uncomfortable.

"I take that as a no." I hear him sigh as a disappointment. "Well then, Sailor Venus. Perhaps till later." He passes me and I see him smile. Again I blush a bit.

_Get a grip on yourself, Venus,_ I yell at myself inwardly as I go on with my own patrol. But somehow I just cannot get him out of my mind.

I go onward with my patrol. Although it has the same boring affect on me as always, my heart is filled with a strange new excitement. I wonder in my mind if I will see him again. I probably will, cuz he accompanies Endymion and Endymion is Serinity's love. Why is he still in my mind, I wonder. I have seen him many times before, although I must confess not so close as he was now.

Leaning against the wall of the palace after I've finished my patrol I watch people arriving at the ball. All dressed up and laughing. Enjoying my view I forget all about my meeting with Malachite this evening. I enjoy my time alone. I have always been a loner. I can fight good as a team with the other senshi's but I rather be alone when I get the chance. I let my mind slip away. Daydreaming about battling monsters. I have a big imagination which I thank the moon spirit's for, cuz it has saved me many times from deadly boredom. I love the peacefulness here, but I long for excitement too. I want adventure! And not in books, Sailor Mercury, nor in the stars, Sailor Jupiter. 

I am sitting now, my back against the wall. I stretch out my hand to touch the shade of the tree before me. Wondering what lies beyond the darkness where the stars don't reach. Other worlds? Or just more stars…

I stand up and make my way towards the entrance of the palace. I encounter a waiter on my way in and grab a drink from the plate he is carrying. I nip the drink standing in my favorite hideaway. A dark corner where I can see the dancers and the people but where I am save from the dance requests. I see them enjoying their time here, all fulfilled with peace and I wonder if they, deep inside, as restless are as I am. Longing for more…

Then someone takes my drink from my hand. I look up, surprised. 

"Such beauty… It is a shame to hide it in the darkness." He places my drink on a plate of a waiter, who he called by making a gesture with his hand. I see my drink taken away from me. Malachite takes my hand and pulls me away from my hiding spot; into the dancing crowd. 

"I-I- I cannot dance," I stutter, trying to free myself from his grip.

"For everything is a first time," he replies and before I know it we are dancing. Well he is dancing actually and I am trying hard to keep up the pace. I am looking at his feet, trying to find a rhythm when suddenly feel his hand under my chin. "look at me," he says and he lifts my chin. "Just go with the rhythm." He winks and I feel a smile forming on my lips. 

Then I realize that he hasn't even asked me to dance with him. He dragged me over here, and just started dancing. His grip on my so tight that there was no escape for me. He guides me through the dancing crowd and it amazes me that we haven't bumped into somebody yet. But I guess I have to thank him for that. Slowly I get a feeling for the rhythm and I am actually dancing! I giggle, I cannot believe I have never tried to do this seriously before. It is sort of fun. 

I see Serinity with Endymion. She smiles at me and I can see she is surprised to see me on the dance floor. But she cannot be as surprised as I am. I smile back at her and then we turn away from them. The music comes to an end, and suddenly I am bend backwards hanging in his arms. His face is close to mine and I swallow. Is he going to kiss me? Then he lifts me up again and see from other couples that it was just how the dance ended. I cannot help to sigh as an relief, although somewhere deep inside me I feel disappointed.

He takes my right hand and kisses the back of it. This comes as a big surprise to me and I swiftly pull my hand back. _Ok_, I say to myself inwardly. _Enough with this._

"I must get on with my patrol now, sir," I say politely although I am lying here. I have finished my patrol an hour ago, but I just need to get away from him. I leave him on the dance floor and I can hear the music starting again. This time a slower music. I notice that I walk faster, as if I am expecting him to come after me. Finally being outside I look back. Malachite is nowhere to be seen. Knowing I cannot go back now, I decide to take another patrol. But this time it is one less boring than usual, for my mind is still at the dance floor…

* * * 

A week has passed since than and the day of the ball has moved deep into my mind. No more as fresh, now almost forgotten. The daily patrols were boring still. But I am not in a state to complain, for it is lovely here. Very peaceful. Far more peaceful than on earth I was told. A war is going on, I have heard Endymion say it to Serinity. And although I long for action, I am glad I do not have to fight. For a war is a terrible thing. It kills innocent people as well. I rather fight monsters, but unfortunately these are very rare in these days…

I open my eyes and stare out the large bedroom window in front of me. What a lovely view. Artemis is slowly waking up and stretches himself using my sheets to sharpen his nails on. Again as usual he apologizes for cutting my sheets that way. Cat instinct he gives as an excuse. And as in every morning, I forgive him. 

After a long hot bath and a good breakfast I take a deep breath of fresh air as I walk in the garden. I see Endymion and Serinity taking a walk as well. They wave at me, and I wave back. They are a cute couple. I like Endymion, he is nice to Serinity. She is just what she needed to get her feet back on the ground, for I am known as a daydreamer, but she is a far greater daydreamer than myself. 

I take on some bushes as enemies, kicking and fighting them, apposing them as monsters. They are defeated easily and I walk further, happy about my big victory on the big evil monsters. Yeah, big evil monsters with leaves that is. * snicker* 

The garden is boring me fast and I slowly make my way back to the palace, sighing. 

I pass the big library and I pay a visit to Amy who, as always, can be found in there. She is quite the bookworm. But when she starts telling me about book I really _have_ to read, I take my cue and leave. I hate books. I always have. I hated my education, cuz in order to learn I had to read books. 

I hurry my way out of the library and continue my way back to the palace. _Maybe Sailor Mars is in for some action. _Maybe she wants to fight to keep our skills up. And at least it is better than bore myself to death here. 

Suddenly I am being pulled into an alley I was just passing. I immediately take a fighting position, but then I see who is standing before me. "Malachite?" I ease my guard. _Of course he is here, Endymion is here. He is his main bodyguard._

"I am sorry to startle you. Again…" He smiles. For a Sailor Warrior, you have a low defence. You are easily taken by surprise."

I blush, but not cuz of him, but of his words. I feel ashamed. "That is because I don't get much opportunity to keep my skills up." But I know it is a lousy excuse. As a Sailor Warrior I should always be prepared to face the worst.

"I understand. It is very peaceful here and you are a girl for action and adventure."

I nod. Finally someone who understands. "If things go on like this I die of boredom," I blabber out.

He laughs. Loud. Then he strokes my face. I startle at his touch. The soft white glove against my warm skin, gives me a tingling feeling al over my body. I shiver but I am not cold. He pulls back his hand. "What you need is a good training. And I can use some exercise as well. I assume you have a training room?"

A good spar! By the moon how I need that! And now Mars is getting a bit predictable, his offer sounds more tempting than ever. Anxious, as we walk back to the palace, I tell him about our training rooms and the big collection of swords and other weapons we have. He listens to my blabbering with full attention. Of course. For he is a general and fighting and weapons are his life.

Feeling the urge to shut myself up; before I bore him to death with my blabbering, I start asking him about his work as a general. I also ask him what kind of job he does in Endymion's army, for I know he is not only Endymion's bodyguard.

"I am strategist. I make battle plans. And I command the main legion."

"My, my," I say, "than you must be really good."

He laughs. I smile. I really like his laugh. 

"Why thank you for the complement. Yes, you might say I am good at what I do. For I am still living, right? And so is Endymion." He laughs again. And this time I laugh with him.

"Have you ever killed somebody?" I don't know why I asked this, but somehow the question escaped my lips.

He looks at me, a bit surprised at the question. I see his face change. More serious now. Suddenly I wonder how old he is. I know he is older than me, and the way his facial expression looks now, I guess much older. But does age really matter when you are in love…?

"Yes," he answers. "Of course."

Of course? Is it that natural on earth to kill a person? I wonder… Maybe Serinity's lovely blue planet has some big dark sides. And maybe he has too…

He stops walking. And I stop too. _O o…_ did I said something wrong?

"You despise me now, because I shed blood?"

"No," I say quickly. "It's just… I was just wondering." I turn to face him. "Is it that natural to shed blood on earth?" I then ask.

"Desperate times ask for desperate measures."

I understand, but I do not like the idea. "Have you killed someone recently?" Another questions which I immediately regret.

He laughs. I look at him. What in all the worlds can be so funny in what I just said!?

"You really cannot drop the killing subject, can you? Sailor Venus."

The way he says my name… Like I am less. To attend me on my age? Somehow it feels that way.

"I am sorry. I was just curious."

We walk further. Silently. I have raised a wall, as so it feels to me. But then he speaks: 

"No."

I look back and notice that again he has stopped walking.

"I haven't killed somebody recently."

I smile and wait until he is next to me again. Together we walk to the palace.

* * *

What a good spar it was! Although his last attack was a sneaky one and totally got me by surprise and left me unconscious for a while. 

As I wake up, we are no longer in the training room. I am in my room, in my bed. I noticed my wounds from the spar are healed. I smile at Malachite who sits on the edge of the bed. He must have carried me to my room. How sweet!

He takes of the glove of his left hand. The hand stretches out and starts to caress my face. I close my eyes enjoying the feeling of his warm skin against mine. 

"You are a good fighter," I hear him say and I realize, as I feel his warm breath against my lips, that his face is close to mine. 

And then he kisses me.

As I feel his tongue tracing my lips, I open my mouth. Immediately his kissing becomes more intense. He is exploring my mouth roughly and I can barely answer him. My hands are pressing against his face as I feel the need for air. I gasp for breath the second after he lifts his face away from me. My hands trace his bare smooth chest and I can feel his heartbeat under my fingers. He smiles at me and I see his face turn towards the doors. Then I hear a _click_. I look at him surprised.

"How…?" But he ssh's me by placing his index finger on my lips.

_Do I want this?_ I ask myself inwardly. Yes, do I want this to happen? But I long for excitement and by the holy moon:This is exciting! I feel him stroking my face again. Hmm, I like this and I want more. Again he smiles at me; a sensuous grin. Then he bends his head and I can feel his breath in my ear now. It tickles and excites me.

"Now let me teach you an other way to exercise your body," He whispers softly in my ear. "And this one you will find more pleasurable, I promise…" 

His mouth is tracing my neck further down and I close my eyes in eager anticipation…

* * *

Sunlight… 

My whole body arches and as I slowly open my eyes, I am vaguely aware of what has happened this night. I turn around. He is gone, but on the pillow is a pink rose with a letter underneath it. I take the rose and smell it's lovely scent. Then I unfold the letter:

## If you are in need for more exercising,

## I will be waiting for you in the alley 

## next to the library, tomorrow.

### Malachite

I smile although I hate it that he has sneaked out in the middle of the night. But I suppose he has no choice. He is Endymion's major bodyguard and if Endymion leaves, so does Malachite. But somehow I rather wish that he was still here, so that I would have waken up in his arms instead. I tear up the letter. I want to keep this a secret still. I don't know how many affairs are going on around here, but I rather keep mine a secret for a while. I don't know even why.

I swing my legs over the edge of the bed. I look back at the sheets, but see no blood, which I expected to see. "Hmm, so much for fables," I mumble. But I do feel sore. Very sore. Nothing like after a good workout in the training room. I feel even sore inside. I decide that a hot bath would do me good and I make my why towards the bathroom.

I startle as I see my bath has already been drawn and I see another pink rose. And another note:

## I already thought you might needed this, so

### I gave them orders to draw you a bath

for this morning.

Enjoy it.

Malachite

How sweet! Smiling widely I take the rose in my hand and turn it around in my fingers as I take my bath. It relaxes me to the fullest and almost all the soreness goes away immediately. 

* * *

I couldn't get him out of my mind the day after it. And Sailor Jupiter caught me daydreaming on my patrol. I apologized to her for being so off guard like that. She never expected a thing. None of the Senshi's did, actually.

I am walking with the most cheerful mood ever in the garden. I realized that there had been no time point in the letter, so I just hope he is there. Anxious like a little schoolgirl I pass the library. This time I don't pay a visit to Amy. I walk straight to the alley next to it instead. 

Nothing. No one. I sigh in disappointment. I am about to turn back when suddenly I hear his voice:

"I assume you enjoyed our exercising."

I turn around and see him standing behind me. How did he got there that fast!? I wonder. He wasn't there a second ago. I look at him with flushing cheeks. 

"Yes, I really enjoyed our fight," I dare to say with a big teasing smile.

He laughs softly. I really love his laugh and deep voice. My whole body reacts to it. "I see," he says with the most serious face ever. But then I see him grin and he steps forward.

O, how I love his eyes. They make me shiver. It is like they see right trough your soul. A bit frightening, but also very exciting. Although the alley is dark, they sparkle. He is standing very close to me know and I feel his hand covered in the soft white glove, stroking my face again. His fingers under my chin lift my face up to him. Somehow I get the idea that he loves it that he is taller than me. That I have to look up to him all the time. Like I am less than he is… 

I try to discard this stupid idea, but somehow I cannot do that. As I look in his icy blue eyes I feel a sudden fear. It is weird. Why should I fear him? Why should I fear the relationship I have with him? The intimacy we share.

He withdraws his hand. "Are you still sore?"

I shake my head in a "no" reply. But the night we shared is still vivid in my mind and especially in my body. And my body somehow – I giggle inwardly at this thought – doesn't look forward for another intimate moment with him any time soon.

"Good." He smiles. "I have two days off…"

He continues his sentence, but I am not really listening. I already know where he is getting at. And my heart is jumping like a wild little schoolgirl, and my body… My body is sighing "o no… not again." And I laugh inwardly.

"…you weren't really fully "present" the last time. I want to exercise some more. I wanna take on where we left off the last time. Only this time I shall hold back a bit in my attacks." He smiles again. Friendly. But why do I still have a feeling inside that can be described as fear? To my discomfort I cannot seem to answer this question.

"You don't have to hold back this time," I tell him. "I will be prepared this time."

"Hmm," he says. "We shall see."

* * *

This time, when I wake up, he is lying next to me. I smile and cuddle next to him. Again I feel sore. My body has vivid memories of the training room wall against my back. I notice that he is awake when he turns his head to face me. His hand around me is stroking my back lovingly. When his hand comes to a certain spot, right under my right shoulder I moan in pain and bite my lip. A memory of the sword collection against the wall that we forgot in our moment of passion. Then I feel a cold warm feeling and I realize that he is healing me. I relax against him and sigh.

My head is on his chest and I can hear his heartbeat under my ear. It is going far slower than mine and I listen to the deep slow rhythm while my left hand strokes his soft chest. I compare our skin color and see that I am very white compared to him. He is looking at me and places his other hand over mine. He takes the hand to his mouth and kisses the fingers. Then he suddenly bites my index finger. 

I pull my hand back. It hurts, but strangely I feel aroused as well. Sitting up straight I look at him, a bit angry. He tickles under my chin. My whole body tingles and is betraying me for I do not want to comply to his touch. Yet a moan escapes my mouth and I can see by the mocking-wide grin on his face that he is pleased by my reaction.

A knock on the door. 

I turn around, shocked. The meeting! I forgot all about it! 

"Get up sleepy head, you are late!" I hear Jupiter's voice say. I thank the moon spirits that the door is locked. Slowly her footsteps echo away and I sigh of relief.

"Bad girl," I hear Malachite say and he tickles my right side. I laugh, for I am very tickles, however I try to keep my voice down. I do not want Sailor Jupiter to come back. "You'd better hurry." 

I nod and get out of bed.

* * *

I spent most of my free time with Malachite when he is on the Moon. Our relationship has become very intimate. I have given him a nickname, which I do not say out loud to him or anyone else. But in my mind I see him that way: The Teacher. I cannot help it to notice that somehow he sees me like a pupil. Always teaching me. Whether it is how to dance, how to fight, or how to make love. I wonder about this odd relationship, for is it love…? 

I curse myself for doubting him. I love him! And he loves me. Of course he does! I grab the rail of the balcony with my hands; so tight that my knuckles turn white. I hear footsteps. They come to a stop right behind me. I close my eyes as I feel his hands encircle my waist. Somehow I feel tears burn behind my eyes, for a reason I do not know. 

"Your mind is absent today." He pulls me closer to him. 

"I am not feeling well," I give as an excuse. A big lie and somehow I get the feeling he knows I am lying as well.

"Hmm, why don't come with me for a couple of days? A change of environment might do you some good. Endymion has asked Serinity to visit him. Why don't you come along, too?"

I turn myself around in his arms. He smiles. So friendly… I stretch out my hand and touch his face. I could drown in his eyes. I feel them pierce right trough me and I submit willingly. He takes my hand and kisses the inside of it. The soft touch of his lips against my skin melts me. I wrap my arms around his body and presses my head against his chest. Here I feel safe and welcome. In his arms. Forever…

"Would you like it if I would come to earth?" I ask. 

What am I doing!? Am I trying to test him? His love for me? His feelings for me?

He raises an eyebrow in surprise and looks at me. "Of course," he answers. He smiles and I hear him mumble: "Silly girl." Then he strokes my hair.

I can't help it. I am going to ask him.

"Do you love me?"

His stroking stops immediately, as if he has burned his hand and he moves it away from my hair. Yet the other hand encircles my waist still. He turns me so that I face him and I look in his eyes trying to find the answer there. I feel him lifting my chin and he lowers his head. Then he kisses me. I kiss him back with the same passion and he returns it roughly. 

Slowly he lets me go. I gasp for breath. He turns around and looks back at me. "Let's go to the training room. I want to teach you that special move today. Come." He beckons me with his hand. 

I follow him. Like I have no will of my own…

* * *

I accompanied Serinity to earth, like Malachite had suggested. Indeed this change of environment changes my mood already.

Serinity gaps for breath. I must agree with her that the view is breathtaking from this balcony.

"Endymion, you world is so beautiful," she sighs.

He smiles. For a moment I thought he was actually gonna say: "but not as beautiful as you are." But he doesn't. I know Serinity would have loved to hear that line. I on the other hand, would maybe laugh if a guy would say it to me. I hate it when guys use those old pick-up lines. But I know if Endymion would have said it, it would have come straight from his heart. That is what I like about him. He is very sincere.

I slowly pace away, letting the lovebirds have their privacy. Endymion's palace isn't as big as the one on the moon, but still it fascinates me. I pass many hallways and rooms. I enter one and notice that it is a library. This one is actually far bigger than the one on the moon. Amy would have loved it here. It is a shame she hasn't come with us, but she had some important other stuff to do. Sailor Jupiter is the second Senshi that has accompanied princes Serinity. Sailor Mars stayed on the moon as well. 

I know why Sailor Jupiter wanted to come along. One time on my nightly patrols I saw her with Nephrite, another general in Endymion's army. He sometimes accompanies Endymion, too, when the prince pays a visit to the moon. I know that Nephrite is a star lover and that makes him a perfect match for Jupiter, for she is very fond of the sky as well. 

As I walk trough the many gardens of the palace I notice Malachite leaning casually against a tree. He is watching me. Suddenly my arm is grabbed. I turn around and see Serinity smiling widely. 

"Come, I'll show you around!" she says cheerfully. 

And before I can make an excuse to be with my love, Serinity pulls me away from the garden and into the palace.

This place is indeed very lovely. It is hard to believe that a war is going on at the same time somewhere, not even so far away from here. My mind wonders, but my soul longs for sleep as I walk to the room that is now mine as long as I stay here. Slowly sleep overtakes me and dream of fights and Malachite…

* * *

I feel something, it slowly wakes me from my sleep. It tickles. Like something is walking on my leg. 

In an instant my brain goes wild! _Spider! _I hit it of my leg, jump out of bed and scream. I am jumping on the floor like an idiot, my eyes closed and my whole body shivers. For your information: I hate spiders.

Laughing.

"I think you just woke up the whole palace, love."

Slowly I open my eyes and stop jumping. Malachite is lying in my bed. _When did he join me? And how come I didn't noticed it?_ I am still shivering. And I hate it that he is laughing about my behaviour. I don't think it is funny at all.

He taps to on now empty place of the bed. "You can come back to bed now. It is safe. I don't bite." He grins widely. "Not hard anyway," he adds with a even wider grin. Again he taps on the bed.

Slowly, hesitating I walk to bed. Standing next to it my eyes are looking around thoroughly, as if they still expect danger. Then Malachite grabs my hand and pulls me down on the bed. Still holding me he raises his other hand to my face.

"Don't tell me you are afraid of this," he says and suddenly a spider is on his hand. 

I scream again and try to pull myself loose. _Please make it go away, please make it go away! _I beg him in my mind. I hear him laugh again. Again I do not think this is funny. As I feel his grip on me loosen I get out of bed again and look at him. 

"Don't ever do that again!" I yell at him.

"You are afraid of something that is ten times smaller than you. No…, even smaller. As a good warrior the only thing you are allowed to fear is fear itself. You still have a lot to learn, Sailor Venus."

I say nothing. I quickly put on my main clothing and leave the room. I do not wanna share my room with him tonight. I make my way to the palace yard to blow of some steam. I encounter Endymion who came to seek me when he heard me scream. I pass him, not saying a word and I can feel his surprised eyes on my back. I want to be alone right now and outside I find the perfect spot. 

I sit on a bench close to a fountain. The sound of the water relaxes me. I sigh and I receive control over my still shivering body again. I pull my legs on the bench and wrap my arms around my knees. Then I sob. I don't know why I am crying but I just feel like it. I feel my warm tears rolling down my cheeks and shiver again. Only this time I am cold. Somehow the nights are colder here than on the moon.

I don't know how long I sat there on the bench, but when I returned to my room Malachite was nowhere to be seen. There was a pink rose on the bed with the note. He apologized for his behaviour. There was also a description on how to get to his room. I placed the note and the rose on the bedside table. I didn't join Malachite that night. That night I wanted to be alone.

* * *

I didn't see Malachite in my remaining days on earth. One time I visited his room –my heart sought for his attention – but he wasn't there.

* * *

I view the blue planet from the moon. I sigh and think his name… 

I know now that I love him. Was that what it took for me? This weird spider experience? The way I hated him that evening? The way I longed for him when he wasn't there… I do not longer care if his love is the same love that I feel. All I know that I love him and that he likes my company, that he desires me. And how far is love from desire anyway? Isn't it the same for some people? I desire him. It is trough my love that I desire him. So doesn't that apply to him as well? Doesn't he desire me trough his love for me…? 

_ _

I start my boring patrol again. I pass the alley next to the library on my way back to the palace and I stop in front of it. I remember one time he stood here when I was patrolling like now. He pulled me in the alley and we made love. Although my back protested against the hard, stone library wall I enjoyed it. Even though I knew it was a dangerous place, for Sailor Mercury could hear us if we weren't careful. I would never forget that time, for it turned a usual boring patrol in the most exciting patrol ever! Of course he pointed me to the fact that he caught me of guard again, afterwards. He was very displeased that I didn't took his lessons into practice. And I my ears received a long preach from him…

In my bed I look trough the window. I see the stars with the black darkness surrounding them. It is odd that the darkness that is supposed to be evil, here in the sky can look so peaceful. The sight of it relaxes me and it doesn't take long for me to fall into a deep peaceful darkness as well…

I wake up in the middle of the night and feel a presence next to me. I turn around to face it and see Malachite. Again I am surprised I haven't noticed him coming in. I look at him. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. I know this an unexpected visit, for Endymion is still on earth. He has come to see me! My heart makes a little dance.

He wakes up and strokes my face and my long hair.

"I am sorry," he whispers and although his stroking has put me in a dreamy state I know he is referring to the spider thing. I have forgiven him a couple of weeks ago.

"I love you," I moan softly and he rolls on top of me and I open my mouth for his kiss. 

That night I denied him nothing. Even the things I dislike.

That night I gave him everything.

He took it all with pleasure…

* * *

Weeks passed since that night. I waited many nights for him, but he never came back anymore. Endymion visited Serinity alone now. First a couple times with Nephrite and another person I got to know later: Zoisite. And another man, but he remained unknown to me. 

Where was Malachite? 

I cried one night. Didn't he love me anymore? Was he killed? I knew there where wars on earth. And he is a general…

#### O Malachite… Are you dead?

Somehow I was afraid to ask Endymion where Malachite was. Maybe because I was afraid to hear the answer and somehow is still wanted to keep this relationship a secret.

Where was Malachite? That question haunted me for two long weeks…

* * *

I stand in my special corner. I see the other people dancing and laughing. My eyes fall upon Endymion and Serinity. Although it is a masked ball this time I can see their facial expressions are a bit sad. They are dancing with fiery passion, like if it will be their last dance. I see that Serinity's hands are trembling. When the music stops Endymion takes Serinity by the hand and leads her away from the dance floor. A part of me wants to follow them and ask them what is going on, for I feel something isn't right. They always look so happy and full of love! Now they acted like they would never see each other again... But even though I feel this need for answers, I let them go, for somehow I get the feeling they want to be alone right now. And who am I to deny them that…

A man asks me to dance with him. I deny it, even though I cannot use the "I cannot dance excuse" anymore, since they saw me dancing with Malachite. He is disappointed but a few minutes later I see him dancing with another girl. My heart makes a sudden move and tears try to escape my eyes as I think of him. 

#### Malachite…

_ _

Suddenly Artemis and Luna come running in. Yelling that there is big trouble. 

We are under attack?

I follow Artemis to the entrance, quickly. From a corner of my eye I see the other Senhi's standing next to me. We all gaps for breath as we a dark cloud, no… a creature, black as the night, red fury eyes is coming from the earth followed by many warriors. I can see their swords and shields sparkle. 

A blast. Fire. The palace trembles and outside I see the huge fountain been blown to bits. 

"Hurry!" I yell to the other Senhi's. I turn to face them. "Mercury, Luna Artemis, find Serinity and the queen and king and get them to safety!"

They nod and leave quickly. 

"Mars, Jupiter, come with me!"

They follow me as we change into our battling uniforms with one move with our special wands. I know Jupiter and Mars have better magic to attack, while Mercury has better magic for defence. That is why I sent Mercury with Luna and Artemis.

As I jump forward to engage battle I sigh: "O Malachite," softly escapes my lips. I see the other two Senshi's engage their own battle as well. "I wish you where here to fight by my side…"

I fight with all I have. The warrior are with many. Their battle cries still echo in my ear. 

Then I see him.

"Malachite!" O what a relief to see him here! Now everything will be alright…

Then I see his face. It has changed and yet… remained the same. His smile it is cruel now.

"No…," I gasp. I can't believe, although I know it is true. 

A warrior jumps between him and me. I fight him off; he is strong. I blast him away, but I get hit as well from his blast. I fall backwards and a cry of pain escapes my lips as I hit the ground. 

As I look up my he stands before me. I lay on the harsh ground, his eyes that frightened me and excited me as well, now only frighten me. I cannot move, his eyes have frozen me to the ground. I am bruised and I see blood on my sailor uniform. Still loyal to the Moon Kingdom my mind still seeks a way out; but the will to fight has somehow disappeared as I stare in the eyes of my formal lover.

He looks at me. Does he recognize me at all? How far does the darkness in him reach his mind? Tears are gathering in my eyes, my body yarns to touch him, to tell him that it will be all right, to take his darkness away. But I know it is to late for him. Somehow he always has been dark. I have noticed it when we made love. His sometimes rough ways of affection. Always restraining me, never let me take control. Was he afraid that I would hurt him? That I would take his darkness away? 

Never, never has he said that he loved me, when I have said it like over a thousand times. He always answered with a brute kiss. And I always took the answer with pleasure, although it where the words my body was longing to hear. Was that what made me fall for him? His darkness? Does that make me evil too? 

I shudder at the thought. No I am not evil. In my mind the words of Serinity haunt me: sometimes the darkness can be peaceful and exciting, too. Yes, and it was… How exciting it was… my time with him. I treasure it in my heart. And now he stands before me as my enemy. Does he know the control he has over me? In a sick way my body still longs for him. Even now as I submit myself to him, I want him to take me, here on these rocks, with the shattered kingdom in the background.

Am I sick? I must be, thinking like that. Longing for him like that. But I cannot help it. I love him. I want to take the darkness away that haunts him, and hold him forever. 

He raises his sword and I close my eyes. I could fight. With my last breath I might be able to take him down with me. But somehow I just lay there. Awaiting my faith, which I can still turn with one swift move. But I don't. 

Am I a traitor now? A traitor to my kingdom? I cannot help feel guilty for my behaviour. But I cannot, I just cannot fight him. I was lost the minute I saw him. I was death the minute he first kissed me. My mind died in his darkness, and now by his darkness, my body will be killed, as well.

I cry out his name as the sword pierces trough me. I open my eyes to see him one last time. My hands instinctively reach for the sword in me, my body still fights to survive. But it is already to late for me. My mind has submitted to him already a while ago. His facial expression becomes evil and his eyes have the deep darkness now in their surface. 

I cry in pain as he moves it out with a nasty twist. And trough my tears I see him grinning with please. Killing me gives him more pleasure than loving me. And it hurts me more than the sword ever could. I feel sorry for him. His lost soul. It was an easy pray for the darkness. As I was an easy pray for him…

I longed for excitement when I first met him, and he could give it to me. Being with him was the most thrilling time ever! And if I could, I would do it all over again, even if it had to end the same way it is ending now…

I gasp for breath, feeling my blood leaving me. Then is see another man standing beside him. I know him. He too, was once a general in Endymion's army. Now too, he is a traitor as well. But somehow, I never thought he would fall for the darkness. His mind was gentle and friendly. I liked him and I could understand why Sailor Mercury would fall for him. Both had pure souls. But now I see blood on his soft graceful fingers, and on his sword. And I know that Mercury's soul was lost too, when she saw him.

Love is deadly, I say to myself. And somehow it makes me laugh inside.

He looks down on me with a wide grin. I see that my lover turns his face to the man next to him. My heart is pierced with thousands of daggers as I see them kiss. Zoisite… He has not fallen for the true form of darkness. He has fallen for him. 

Behind me the once peaceful kingdom is destroyed. I hear the rumble of falling pillars. The Moon People still battle, although I know we have already lost. I hear screams in the background. Cries of pain. And as his sword, the sword of my formal lover, pierces trough me once more – trough my heart and soul – my cry of pain fills the sky as well. Then my mind slides in the darkness that surrounds me. Not evil, not exciting, but peaceful…

**~**

Author's notes:

Re-uploaded the fic: Adjusted the typing error I've made. Sailor Mask, was meant to be Sailor Mars. Sorry everyone for this stupid error. It is all fixed now!

~ Angelhart

   [1]: mailto:tenshishin@hotmail.com



End file.
